First Date
by elfcat255
Summary: After a long day Sam surprises Janet...femslash...just fluff


The petite auburn-haired doctor followed the gurney as it rolled into the infirmary. On it laid one of the members of SG-5, who was severely hurt in a firefight with group of Apophis's Jaffa. The other members managed to escape harm but the young lieutenant had been the recipient of a staff blast to the chest. Janet had managed to repair the damage in a very long surgery. They were now transferring him to a bed in the infirmary for monitoring by her staff.

Checking over his vitals after moving him to a bed, she informed her nursing staff to let her know of any changes; she would be in her office trying to get some rest. They nodded and watched her walk away.

"How long has she been here this time?" one of the nurses asked the other.

"Well…I came on at seven and she'd been here for about twelve hours then," glancing up at the wall clock, "I'd say she's been here for about seventeen now," the other replied.

Shaking their heads at the doctor's dedication, the nurses continued adjusting the equipment to monitor the lieutenant.

Janet entered her office, removing her shoes; she walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it with a heavy sigh. She was way past tired, headed into exhaustion actually; it had been a rough day. Trying to let her body relax she stretched out, taking several deep breaths and closing her eyes; a few minutes later her eyes popped open.

"Oh crap!" she said loudly.

She had just remembered that she was supposed to have met Sam for a date some six hours ago; it was to have been their first one too. Ever since both admitted an attraction to one another they had been trying to spend some alone time together but things kept happening that ruined their plans.

"I need to call her and apologize…again," Janet said aloud to herself.

Rising from the couch she walked over to her desk and picked up the phone; she dialed Sam's home number, letting it ring until the machine answered. She hung up when that happened. "I'm not going to leave a message on the machine, that's just not right," she said to herself. Thinking she knew where Sam was, she dialed the extension number to her lab; sure enough, Sam soon answered it.

"Captain Carter here," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey Sam…I am so sorry," Janet began but was soon cut off.

"You don't have to apologize to me Janet. I know what happened; medical emergencies take precedent over everything, it's okay," replied Sam.

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. We keep trying to make special plans and things just keep popping up to ruin them…it's beginning to get frustrating," Janet said with a small laugh.

"Yeah…I think Murphy's Law is gunning for us," Sam replied laughing as well.

"I promise the next down time we have that syncs up we'll do something together, does that sound good," asked Janet.

"That sounds great Janet. Hey…if you have a minute can you come by my lab? I want to show you something I discovered about the healing device we found," Sam asked.

Janet paused for a moment, she really wanted to lie down but she could not put Sam off again, "Sure…I can come up. Be there in say ten minutes, I need to check on my patient one more time," she replied.

"Cool…I'll see you in ten then…bye," Sam said.

She walked over and slipped her shoes back on; opening her door, she went to check on her patient. After making sure everything was fine with him, she left the infirmary and headed up to Sam's lab. After a short elevator ride up she exited and soon came to the closed lab door, she knocked; not receiving an answer and knowing that Sam was in there she used her card to let herself in.

The lab was dark except for the light from two candles sitting upon the counter. The candlelight illuminated two place settings covered by warming tops, two wine glasses sat there also and she saw a bottle of something chilling in a container next to the plates.

"Sam?" she called out, "I know you're in here."

Sam appeared out of the darkness, "Umm…surprise?"

"What's this?" Janet asked waving a hand towards the setup on the counter.

"Well since work keeps interfering with our plans, I decided to have our date here," Sam replied grinning.

Janet sighed, "That's a wonderful idea Sam, but I'm still on duty: I can't drink."

"Oh… it's cider, I know better than to drink on duty," replied Sam as she took Janet's hand and led her over to the setup. Setting Janet on a stool, she removed the warmer tops to reveal their meal, chicken Alfredo, "I hope this is fine, it's all I could fix up in the bases' kitchen…umm actually it's one of the only things I cook well," she admitted with a nervous grin.

"It looks and smells wonderful Sam and I'm sure it tastes the same," replied Janet smiling at the nervous woman.

Sam poured the cider into their glasses then took a seat on the stool next to Janet; raising her glass she said, "A toast to finally having our first date and to hopefully many more."

"Yes…too many more," Janet replied as they touched glasses.

They soon set about enjoying the meal Sam worked so hard on each making small talk about work and other things happening in their lives. Soon they finished with the pasta and Sam stood up then disappeared into the corner of her lab. Walking back into the light Janet saw that she carried two plates with what looked like cheesecake on them.

"Okay…this I didn't make but I think you'll enjoy it just as well," a grinning Sam said, placing a plate in front of Janet.

The doctor grinned back as she cut into the cheesecake with her fork, "Mmmm…heaven; how did you know this was my favorite dessert?" she asked savoring the bite.

"I have my sources," grinned Sam as she began to eat her dessert.

Janet laughed at the grinning woman, "Well I won't ask you to divulge the resource. But you did well… I so needed this tonight."

They both grew quiet as each finished up her dessert. Janet finished first, placing her fork on the plate she glanced at her watch. It had been almost two hours since they began the meal; she didn't want to leave but she knew that she really needed to check on her patient and then try to get some rest.

"I don't want to end this so soon but I need to get back to the infirmary," sighing heavily she told Sam.

"I know…it's not a problem Janet. You need to get some rest too," Sam said sounding worried for the doctor.

"I will…don't worry, after that wonderful meal I'll be falling asleep as soon as I hit my couch," Janet said laughing.

They both rose from the stools and Sam walked over to the door with her. Before opening the door Janet turned to face Sam, "Thank you so much for this; I promise we'll have a real date soon," she told Sam.

Sam reached towards her, taking her by the waist she pulled Janet close, "As far as I'm concerned this was the best first date ever," she leaned down, placing a kiss on Janet's lips which started off rather chaste, then grew in intensity. Finally breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead against Janets', "But we are definitely spending our next down time together."

Janet grinned and replied a little breathless from the kiss, "Oh yeah…definitely."

The doctor gave Sam a small kiss not quite as long or intense as the one she had just received, after breaking it she opened the door and left to return to the infirmary.

Sam closed her door, leaning against it she took a deep breath, "Oh yeah…definitely," she said to herself smiling broadly.


End file.
